Something Like Love Letters
by rosemusic20
Summary: The following data was collected from the S Files of agents Helen Traux (aka Elastigirl) and Robert Parr (aka Mr. Incredible).


_The following data was collected from the S Files of agents Helen Traux (aka Elastigirl) and Robert Parr (aka Mr. Incredible)._

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** May 22, 1945  
 **Time:** 4:30 pm  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Elastigirl  
 **Ability:** Elasticity  
 **Mission Number:** 1

 **Mission Summary:** 2 armed men and 4 unarmed men attempted to rob the bank of 213a, 15th St. I managed to subtly slip in through the bank bathroom window, behaved like a civilian until the time was right to strike, at which point I unarmed the 2 with guns. Without weapons, the thugs did not put up much of a fight and were apprehended easily.

 **Mission Status:** Success.  
 **Injuries:** 1 arm wound of a bank teller prior to my arrival  
 **Casualties:** none, luckily  
 **Assists:** none  
 **Complications:** press arrived shortly after incident, I was not sure how to introduce myself, as I have not been briefed on how to behave during press interactions, so I left the premises promptly

 **Mission Tags:** armed robbery, bank, hostage situation

 **Additional Notes:** Not bad for a first time out on the job.

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** May 24, 1945  
 **Time:** 10:05 am  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Mr. Incredible  
 **Ability:** Super Strength  
 **Mission Number:** 102

 **Mission Summary:** Charlie Simmons, son of Metroville socialite Devon Simmons, has been missing. A ransom note arrived for the Simmons' giving them 7 days to come up with a massive sum of money in order to save the boy. I have been assigned the duty of locating and rescuing the boy before the time runs out. Pictures and notes from kidnapper indicate that Charlie Simmons is alive and taken care of for the present.

 **Mission Status:** Incomplete.  
 **Injuries:** None.  
 **Casualties:** None.  
 **Assists:** None.

 **Complications:** The kidnapper is suspected to be an old nemesis of Devon's, and the clues we are finding have not led me to any specific location.

 **Mission Tags:** missing person, time sensitive

 **Additional Notes:** none.

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** May 25, 1945  
 **Time:** 3:23 pm  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Elastigirl  
 **Ability:** Elasticity  
 **Mission Number:** 6

 **Mission Summary:** A young man was stealing credit cards and identities from individuals from the Metroville Community Center for the Elderly. I apprehended him in the act. He was buying condoms at the CVS on Long St., using the credit card of 80 year old woman Nadine Smith. He tried to run at first but quickly realized that I overpowered him and surrendered.

 **Mission Status:** Success.  
 **Injuries:** none  
 **Casualties:** none  
 **Assists:** none.  
 **Complications:** none

 **Mission Tags:** identity theft

 **Additional Notes:** I love this job.

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** May 26, 1945  
 **Time:** 10:56 pm  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Mr. Incredible  
 **Ability:** Super Strength  
 **Mission Number:** 103

 **Mission Summary:** I was going for a late night stroll in the park when I heard screaming. Down a dark alleyway there was a woman being mugged by a man with a knife. I took down the mugger easily and returned the stolen items to the woman.

 **Mission Status:** Success  
 **Injuries:** I have a minor knife wound, nothing that won't heal itself  
 **Casualties:** None.  
 **Assists:** None.  
 **Complications:** The woman appeared a bit starstruck by me and attempted to kiss me when I handed her her bag. Though, can you blame her? ;)

 **Mission Tags:** mugging, rescue

 **Additional Notes:** This side mission does not deter me from my main mission: to find and rescue Charlie Simmons.

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** May 27, 1945  
 **Time:** 6:32 am  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Elastigirl  
 **Ability:** Elasticity  
 **Mission Number:** 10

 **Mission Summary:** I came across the barely conscious Mr. Incredible on my way to HQ this morning. He appeared to be bleeding out from a knife wound. I brought him to the medical center immediately.

 **Mission Status:** Success.  
 **Injuries:** 1 knife wound, potential head injury [subject appeared delirious and proceeded to flirt, badly, with me as I attempted to move him]  
 **Casualties:** none  
 **Assists:** Guard H27, Guard P45, and Guard G77 assisted in transporting Mr. Incredible to the medical center once I arrived at base  
 **Complications:** he was very heavy and I had to utilize my powers in daylight in order to get him to the base, there may have been a witness though I was distracted by the task at hand and could not tell you who

 **Mission Tags:** injured super, awkward first meeting

 **Additional Notes:** I have received orders and will be taking over Mr. Incredibles missing persons case while he is incapacitated

* * *

Medical Report

 **Date:** May 27, 1945  
 **Time:** 6:55 am  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Doctor On Call:** Dr. Alexander Steele

 **Patient:** Robert Parr, aka Mr. Incredible  
 **Injuries:** 1 deep knife wound, went untreated for over 7 hours and became mildly infected. Minor concussion from falling hitting head on hard surface such as concrete, brick, or rock.  
 **Treatment:** anti-viral/anti-bacterial ointment for wound, rest...occasional sedation  
 **Estimated Recovery Time:** 4 days, maybe less due to patient resilience

 **Additional Notes:** after waking up, patient was reluctant to remain on bed rest, stating something about an incomplete mission and becoming restless; hence the occasional sedation

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** May 28, 1945  
 **Time:** 7:03 pm  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Elastigirl  
 **Ability:** Elasticity  
 **Mission Number:** 11

 **Mission Summary:** With Mr. Incredible incapacitated, I took on his missing persons case. After looking over his files, I discovered that all the clues pointed to one location [a fact that may or may not have been overlooked by the agent previously appointed to this mission] so I went to that location. Utilizing stealth, I managed to rescue the kidnapped child from the captor. I then alerted the police and other authorities of the location and the criminal was apprehended by them.

 **Mission Status:** Success.  
 **Injuries:** victim is in a state of emotional distress, but has sustained no physical injuries  
 **Casualties:** none  
 **Assists:** Mr. Incredible had done the research which led to the location's discovery  
 **Complications:** frequent comm. interruptions from Mr. Incredible impeded both my communication with the authorities and nearly gave away my location. luckily, no harm came from this, but it might be worth having a conversation with the aforementioned agent

 **Mission Tags:** kidnapping, missing person

* * *

FRONT PAGE EXCLUSIVE: "New Super Saves Son of Metroville Socialite"

by Frank Henson, reporter

 **May 29, 1945**

 _Elusively elastic new superhero bravely and flawlessly rescued of the 4 year old son of well-known Metroville socialite Devon Simmons. Simmon's son, Charlie, who was being held for ransom by an old family enemy, has been returned safely into the arms of his parents who are throwing a party in celebration in honor of this reconciliation. Will this sneaky, stretchy new hero be at the event? More on that and the backstory of Simmon's long lost rival on page 5._

* * *

Complaint Filed

 **File Date:** May 30, 1945  
 **Filed by:** Mr. Incredible  
 **Filed Against:** Elastigirl

 **Reason for Complaint:** "Supers should not be stealing other supers missions. It's not fair, I put so much work into that case and she gets all the credit. I deserve some recognition."

 **Evaluated by:** Richard Dicker  
 **Determined to be:** Invalid  
 **By reason of:** Immaturity on the part of the filer  
 **Disciplinary Action:** None.

 **Additional Notes:** Due to the nature of this complaint, it was unnecessary to invoke disciplinary action against Elastigirl.  
However, we are requiring that _both_ supers attend the celebratory banquet being hosted by Devon Simmons on behalf of the NSA.

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** June 3, 1945  
 **Time:** 9:00000 PM  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY 10000011

 **Reporting Agent:** Mr. Incredible  
 **Ability:** I STRONG MAN  
 **Mission Number:** 104

 **Mission Summary:** Attendin a party with Elastigirl, who may, in fact, be the most self-centered, evil, pretty, stretchy, _annoyING_ agent that I have EVER had the misfortune fo working alongside. Nobody wants to talk to me they all just wanna hear about Elastiguuuurl. I can be flexible, and cool, and funny, and chamring, and prety, and pretty.

 **Mission Status:** Almost over, thank GOD.  
 **Injuries:** headache, from listenging to fellwo agent bragging about her accomplshmnts to annoyne with ears.  
 **Casualties:** none, asside from my PRIDE  
 **Assists:** Elastigril, if you can call her an assist. Pfft.  
 **Complications:** I have definitely had too many glasses of champagne

 **Mission Tags:** party, banquet, gala, dance dance dance, elastirgl more like elastiGRILLE

 **Additional Notes:** I can't believe she stole my thunder Wow she looks pretty in that dress.

* * *

Mission Report

 **Date:** June 3, 1945  
 **Time:** 9:05 pm  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY, 10011

 **Reporting Agent:** Elastigirl  
 **Ability:** Elasticity  
 **Mission Number:** 14

 **Mission Summary:** Attend banquet in honor of Charlie Simmons reuniting with his family, listen to everyone say thank you a million times. Bow, shake hands, smile, etc.

 **Mission Status:** Incomplete, near success [the party is almost over, but I can't find Mr. Incredible and he is my ride home]  
 **Injuries:** None.  
 **Casualties:** None.  
 **Assists:** Mr. Incredible **  
Complications:** There is a lot of champagne at this party, and I tried to restrain myself, but Mr. Simmons kept putting glasses in my hand and I couldn't very well turn them down.

 **Mission Tags:** publicity, banquet

 **Additional Notes:** I'd better go find him before he makes a fool of us both and

* * *

Medical Report

 **Date:** June 3, 1945  
 **Time:** 10:03 pm  
 **Base Location:** Metroville, NY, 10011

 **Doctor On Call:** Dr. Alexander Steele

 **Patient:** Robert Parr, aka Mr. Incredible  
 **Injuries:** 1 black eye, champagne in eyes  
 **Treatment:** rest, avoid confrontation  
 **Estimated Recovery Time:** 1 night

 **Additional Notes:** patient was accompanied by Helen Traux, aka Elastigirl, who refused to share what events led up to the injuries

* * *

FRONT PAGE EXCLUSIVE: "A Night to Remember"

By June Harper, gossip columnist

 **June 4, 1945**

 _Looks like the Simmons family weren't the only ones with something to celebrate last night at their bodacious banquet. Superhero Mr. Incredible has always been a fan favorite among the ladies, known for his good looks and charm, but it looks like he may have chosen his gal. See a picture of Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible's exclusive smooch and learn more about their whirlwind romance on page 22._


End file.
